


Fate Extended

by SouthernCross



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernCross/pseuds/SouthernCross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The locked door had brought them together.  What was unlocked was something more and wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Extended

**One**

Kenzi kicked at the firmly shut door, “This sucks.”  Dyson rolled his eyes upward; his already thinning patience was stretching dangerously thin.

“I wasn’t even supposed to be here,” at that Dyson turned, intrigued.  Kenzi caught the look and shrugged, “What you think I wanted to come on this little adventure.”

In fact that was exactly what he thought.  The relationship Bo had fostered with Kenzi had been a mystery to him from the beginning.  He had never been able to get a fix on just what Bo saw or needed from the girl.

“Bo asked me to come,” at that Dyson snorted.  Kenzi could tolerate a lot of things but being dismissed wasn’t one of them.

“You’re right she didn’t ask me,” Dyson looked up, the girl had crossed her arms and her voice had gone icy.  She made quite the picture, he humored her with a smile, “No” he asked?

So maybe his curiosity was piqued.  He might not know what Bo saw in the girl but he could admit that she got under his skin; in more ways than he should probably let her.

“No, she begged me,” Kenzi smirked.  His face had gone hard, his spine had stiffened; he was not amused.  Clearly she didn’t know when to leave well enough alone.  Pushing him was kind of her thing; Kenzi couldn’t help it if every time she saw him she thought back to that first morning when there had been arms and abs.

Naturally she turned her lust into bratty, it was a talent she had perfected, but she hadn’t really meant to hurt him.  At least she thought it was hurt she was reading off of him.  Damn fae, they set her readings all over the place and at the top of the list was the cop man himself.  She had yet to get an accurate read off his face or tie them successfully into his emotions.  Can’t play people when you can’t read them and playing was what she _did_. 

The guilt, if that was what the tightening in her gut was, pushed the words out of her, “Bo went out,” there wasn’t the usual bite to her words, she didn’t want to hurt him anymore than she might have.  “Found herself another big lead on her Mother grabbed Lauren and rolled out,” she shrugged through the lie, “I guess they’re all close now I don’t really know.”  There was zero chance that he believed her, lying used to come so easily to her, and maybe it still did, but maybe she thought of Dyson as a friend and maybe she didn’t want to lie to him.  That was way too many maybes and none of them explained why Kenzi had answered when he had called.

So Kenzi had gone with Dyson when he had needed someone and now she was stuck in this room, which wasn’t much bigger than the walk-in closet she had once swiped really hot boots from.  And maybe it was time to start regretting her words; Dyson had gone terribly still, Kenzi wasn’t sure she had ever seen any one so still.  Like Bo Dyson was always moving, always in motion, and when he did he gave no warning.

Her squeak of surprise barely registered through the haze of anger that clouded his thoughts, but register it did.  Checking his strength his hands relaxed where they had grabbed her shoulders.  His hold was light, but she wouldn’t be going anywhere; pressed as she was against the wall, her feet were inches off the floor.

“How very like Bo to push this off,” the succubus had been enjoying her power more and more these past few weeks.  Having discovered how to feed and not hurt she had distanced herself from both sides of the Court.  The creature that had attacked some joggers had only been seen by Bo and Kenzi and he had needed their eyes if he wanted to prevent another attack, he wouldn’t have called if it hadn’t been important.

“Let me guess she’s out playing,” Kenzi averted her gaze.  Bo had been blowing him off more and more, despite Kenzi’s reminders that Team Dyson rocked, Bo had been more about Team As-Many-Different-Flavors-As Possible.  Kenzi didn’t do judgment but she knew Bo had hurt Dyson and after he had done so much for her, for them both.

Looking up, she felt for him, really, but that was no excuse for the manhandling.  He was studying her and just how far she pushed him finally sank in.  They were very alone and very close and there were lots and lots of emotions churning between them.

“Uh, I’m sorry she blew you off and you know got stuck with me and I know I’m not some Succubus badass but I’m scrappy and will totally listen to you and that’s good right, you can work with scrappy right,” the words left her in a rush.  Dyson took a heartbeat to process what she had said and it hit him just how young she was.  Of age by four years, he had run her info after their first meeting; he had been blinded too often by Bo and may not have ever seen her clearly before. 

Kenzi worked at her bottom lip, usually her rants got her something, a smile or frown; a reaction.  Dyson just stared at her, stared at her like he had never seen her before.  If she weren’t so surprised she might have been insulted, but overwhelmed gave way to total shock as his face dipped and pressed against her neck.

 _What the fuck?_   He had freaking sniffed her.

Sure it was disturbing and awesome and a little creepy but way hotter than anything and she was slick and wet in her next breath.

“You smell of strength and loyalty and youth.”  She barely had time to process what he was saying before she felt what could only be a kiss against her neck.  “How very wonderful,” he added.

 _Wonderful_ he thought she smelled wonderful.  No one ever thought of her as wonderful.  Annoying or maybe hot, if the guy was drunk or into Goth chicks, but wonderful never happened.

The intimacy of their embrace was not lost on him or his cock.  Close proximity to her body, the divine scent he had discovered and his body was fiercely on fire.

“Dyson,” her voice was small, smaller than he had ever heard it.  Had there been fear things might have gone totally different between them, but there had been a question in his name; not fear.

He pulled his head back enough to see her face, her eyes had gone wide, such big grey eyes, he had never seen the like on any human or fae.

“Little Kenzi,” he might have added that she was all grown up now, but her eyes narrowed and he felt her heart rate speed up in anger.

“Not so little,” not that he had noticed, no one noticed, ‘wonderful’ her ass, “Get off me.”

Nothing was going to come of this, she had been kidding herself; he had been with Bo, best lover ever and all that.  What the hell would he want with her?

Despite her fidgeting, he held firm pressing closer to her.  Dyson studied her face, he had hurt her, unintentionally, his words had not been meant in derision, but had certainly been taken as such.  Living with Bo must have cast a longer shadow than he had thought.  Clarifying his point, his intentions, were suddenly very important.  This wasn’t the time or the place for this, but it was where it had started. 

“Not so little,” Kenzi looked up at his, her fidgeting stopping at the look in his eye.  What she saw shocked her, she had seen that look before; could remember numerous times he had given that look to Bo. 

“Not so little Kenzi,” and to drive home just how not little he knew she was he rocked his hips forward until she could feel the evidence of his knowledge.  The shock had driven away the snarky comeback, the righteous indignation, everything really except the sudden urge to wrap her legs around his waist.  Thankfully she had control enough to stop herself, but her fingers dug into the leather of his jacket and she might have let a teeny, tiny moan slip through her lips.

Wrong, what he was doing was beyond wrong, Kenzi was almost a child, almost but still not, and her reactions were pure.  The temptation was too strong.  He wanted to taste her, to feast on her scent and her skin, to find out what else would make that delicious noise slip from her lips.

So he had a decision to make, the fork in the road had come; it was time for him to choose.  Pressing a kiss to her forehead he sent a brief thanks to whoever had rigged the door to lock behind them.  That action had led them here and he knew for certain that it was where he was meant to be. 

Moments passed, Kenzi wasn’t sure how many, before she realized he was speaking, “I’m going to get that door open and we are going to fight our way out of here.”  She nodded; she was with him so far,

“After,” her breath caught on his word, “After would you come with me?  To my place, to finish what I very much want to start here,” his grin was devastating.  Kenzi knew without a doubt that he knew its effect on her. 

Still the choice was hers; he had given it to her.  Could she do it?  Take him up on the offer and finish what might have started here.  They couldn’t go back if she did; not that it wouldn’t be awkward already to go back after what had already passed between them here.  No way could she just forget what had happened here.  So if she couldn’t forget and she could honestly say she really, really wanted what he was offering than her only option was clear.

“Yes, oh my God, yes.”  Her smile was wide and her heart was pounding.

Dyson smiled, her eagerness was just a touch contagious and more than a little flattering.  He pressed another quick kiss to her forehead her disappointment at where his lips landed was noted, but there would much more time for that later.  Stepping back, he held her arms until she had her balance.  He gave her one last grin before turning all his attention on the door. 

Kenzi studied him as he began to sort out their escape.  The concentration, the level of focus he achieved in like three breaths was impressive.  His strength and determination it turned out was no match for the door hinges; he was a werewolf, duh.  Sometimes she forgot, not right now, when he was fighting and maybe growling.

Grabbing a discarded pipe, and seriously who left pipes lying around, she kept it close to her chest, ready to swing if confronted.

The trip towards the exit had been fairly easy.  Whatever big bad had lured them in and set them up had fled once they realized Bo was not in attendance.  Dyson sighed, more trouble for her would mean more for him in the long run; he would have preferred to end this here and now.

“We good,” Kenzi stepped over a body; he smiled as he noted her weapon and fighter’s stance.  “All clear,” he assured her.

Pulling out his phone, he called Hale and gave him the address and a quick rundown.  Kenzi was fidgeting next to him, her weapon forgotten.  The adrenaline would be wearing off soon, a feeling he was familiar with.

“No man, I’ve got somewhere important to be,” she looked up at his words, the nerves were there.  Doubt too, now that they were free, had crept in. 

“I owe you one,” he shut his phone; his job and friend forgotten.  What mattered now was them and what was about to happen between them.  He stepped close, “I meant every word of what I said,” he sensed that this would not be the first nor the last time she would need reassurance.

The words were jolting, she never knew quite what to make of him, could never get the right handle on him.  And now it seemed he could read her with ease.  She watched as he extended a hand, again giving her the choice.  Take it and everything would change and she knew in her gut that this would not be a one night stand; not with that look in his eyes.

As much as she wanted to take it, with her head clearer, and the implications looming her feet were itching to run.  She wasn’t destiny girl, and this felt a little too much like fate forcing her hand.  Her mouth opened to reject him, the words were right there, but she looked down and saw his hand; Dyson’s hand, extended for her.  He was waiting for her and her jaw snapped shut.

Was she seriously looking a gift horse in the mouth?  Really?  It was Dyson, dreamy, loyal, yummy officer Dyson and he wanted her.  What the hell difference did it make who handed him to her; Kenzi of the nobody thief guild.

Did she mean what she had said in there?  Hell yeah, smiling, she took his hand, “I’m ready.”  She really, really was.

**Two**

She loved his loft, “I love your loft.”  Turning around the living room she took in the vaulted ceiling and the wide windows that overlooked the city. Who knew their crappy metropolis could look so pretty at night.

“Thanks,” he took off his jacket and motioned for hers.  In all the time he had spent with Bo he had never brought her here.  “You know you’re the only other person besides Hale that I’ve brought here,” he let his words sink in.  There was no way he could ignore the way her eyes tracked his movement around the room.  So he forced himself to be as natural as possible, the closet first for their coats; the kitchen next for a drink.

“Beer or wine or neither,” the light from the fridge lit his profile and she was caught off guard by how good looking a _man_ he was.

“Wine please,” she would have liked something stronger; his words had hit her hard.  They meant a lot, hell he had never brought Bo here and they had been on and off for weeks; that meant a whole lot.

Dyson had been hers for like an hour; heavy thoughts for real.

“Thanks,” she walked to the granite topped island; she liked the dark color, and picked up the glass he set in front of her.

“The place was a dump when I first found it. A guy I know bought the building cheap,” and by guy he meant fae, “I was the first tenant.”

Kenzi smiled into her glass, “I guess that’s why you got the penthouse,” Dyson snorted.

“Top floor hardly equates to penthouse,” he shrugged, “But it does have the best view.”

“Whatever,” rolling her eyes, she stood, taking her glass she plucked an apple out of the bowl in front of her, bypassing big purple grapes and plump pears,  “I think it’s great.”

Being a solitary creature, he had never been one to run in a pack, her acceptance of his home meant a lot.  He hadn’t even shown her everything.

“Wait until you see the bathroom,” she smiled at him over her shoulder.

“Let me guess, a Jacuzzi tub,” Dyson grinned.

“As a matter of fact,” her eyes went wide, “No way!”

“If you’re good I just might let you get in a soak,” her feet had carried her back to the windows and their view.  Dyson had followed, once again pressing against her, the playful mood had spiraled into something more.

Blinking up at him, and really how had she not known how much taller than her he was, she swallowed a big gulp of wine.  Feeling braver than she was, or could be with a glass of wine and a half eaten apple between them, she bit her lip and looked up at him.

“And what if I’m bad,” her question had its desired effect.  Dyson growled, yes the sound rumbled between them and her eyes went impossibly wide.

One second there was playful banter and the next, the next his lips were pressed against hers.  His tongue slipped into her mouth, she tasted dark beer and grape, and he overwhelmed her.  Her muscles gave and she absently noted the glass and fruit tumble to the hard wood floor.

Fuck it; she grabbed at his face, his hair anything to pull him closer.  The inches between them were too many.  Not one to be left behind Dyson slid his hands around her waist and cupped her ass in the very next heart beat.  Thank God she had gone for a skirt tonight, his hands were big and warm and his fingers were digging into her skin; all of it combining to boil her blood and soak her panties.

His skin was on fire, never, not once had he ever been with a human who had made him burn as hot.  The question that sifted in was pushed aside.  All he wanted to think about right now was her, Kenzi.

“There are too many clothes on you,” he kissed his way across her jaw; her giggle went straight to his already hard dick.

“Very, very astute Detective,” if she was using such big words he was clearly not working hard enough.  Lifting her with ease, she weighed less than some luggage he had hefted for Hale he carried her through the living room and up the stairs to his bed.

“Mmmm, I like the whole big strong wolf man carrying me around thing,” she grinned and he smiled back, “I could totally take advantage of that.”

He smirked, “You can take advantage of me anytime,” he dropped her on the bed before she could snark back at him.  Tugging off his shirt he went to work on her boots, they were monstrous things.  She kept busy too, stripping off the three tops she had paired with what she called a skirt.  Dyson considered ‘skirt’ extremely generous; it was closer to a scrap of cloth barely covering her ass.

“You’re beautiful,” she lay before him, pale white skin, dark purple underwear, and a feast for his eyes. 

“Are you blushing,” his question caught her off guard.

“No,” she denied, even though she totally was.  He was looking at her like she really was beautiful so how could she not?

Her modesty was surprising.  Little Kenzi put up a very good front, she had even convinced him.  The doubt was there, in her eyes, in the tension in her hand; she didn’t believe him.

“I guess I’ll just have to show you,” climbing onto the bed he kneeled between her parted legs, hands coming up to rest on her bent knees.

His fingers were moving everywhere; she could hardly keep track of them.  His words had confused her, and he hadn’t clarified, just commenced with the touching and the occasional taste.  His lips pressed to her hip, her ankle, his tongue dipped into her belly-button until she squirmed away.

“Ticklish,” his eyebrow rose in question.

“Just try to find out,” Kenzi did not do tickling.  Dyson only grinned at her and resumed his exploration.

The fabric was impeding his travels; he slipped a finger under the silk and rubbed her clit.  The profanity was not unexpected; he was looking forward to making her scream. 

“Dyson,” she was so close, very close, his fucking fingers were relentless.

“Let it go, let me take the edge off,” she obeyed her orgasm ripping through her fast and hard, her ass lifted off the bed, “Fuck.”

Not quite a scream but it would do for now he had his pants off and her bra half-way removed before her eyes blinked open.  The softness in her eyes pushed into him.  The look right there, that was what he had been looking for.  That he had found it in such an unlikely person was of no consequence.

“Oh wow,” Kenzi couldn’t help but stare at his now naked body, he was rock hard and bigger than she had ever seen in person.  She didn’t even mind the smirk; he had more than earned a little touch of arrogance.

“I’m going to taste you,” he bent down and caught a nipple between his teeth, “And then I’m to push into you,” he slid another of those damn fingers inside of her, “And then I’m going to taste us.”  The images he was putting in her brain were never going to go away.

“And then, my beauty, you are going to ride me as the sun comes up,” everything about him in that moment was real.  Every word, every touch, he meant wholeheartedly and she was seeing it clearly and without a doubt she believed him; she could go for that,

“OK,” her acceptance, so simple, so very not her.  Kenzi loved her words and using so few of them was telling.  Dyson had to be very careful not to break what she had handed him,

“OK,” he smiled; he would go slowly, achingly slow.  He wanted to make everything last, to make every moment an impression neither of them would forget.

“You’re going to drive me crazy,” she groaned; he was taking his sweet time.

“That’s the plan,” she opened one eye and glared at him, he winked at her before resuming his attention between her legs.  It was going to be a long night; one she hoped she survived.

**Three**

Dawn had just crested the horizon, the press of fingers against her spine made her squirm, “Seriously,” Kenzi mumbled into the pillow.

Chuckling Dyson replaced his fingers with his lips, “The sun is up,” he smirked against her skin at her groan.  As promised she been riding him as the sun had come up, only now collapsing to the bed in satiated exhaustion.

“Good morning,” she mumbled, on grey eye peeking over at him, he smiled in return.

“It is a very good morning,” his fingers trailed down her back over the swell of her ass.

“Bad boy,” she admonished but made no move to stop him, her muscles relaxing as he mapped her pale skin.  He wasn’t sure if he could stop, the feel of her beneath his fingers had become quite the addiction.  There was more to it than that a part of him acknowledged. What had been shared between them would spin things into an interesting new set of outcomes; all of which he would think on later.

“Please tell me I don’t have to move,” he wouldn’t be the first guy to kick her out of bed, especially if she put out on the first date, and hell they hadn’t even gone on a date, so she couldn’t even complain when he did kick her out, so maybe she should just go before he said anything, which he still hadn’t. 

‘Shit’ double shit, this was definitely the build-up to the kick out. 

Not this time, no way, “Right well,” the emotion was unexpected.  Sure she had said something not very savvy in the ways of the one night stand, but he didn’t need to be all silent Joe.  Sitting up she scanned the floor for her underwear, they hadn’t exactly been careful about where they had tossed things, but she would settle for the basics. 

“Wait what are you doing,” his distraction at her words had triggered something, having been imagining what exactly he would and could do to keep her in his bed, her movement had jolted him from his thoughts.

“It’s OK really.  I get it,” she had slipped from his grasp, his bed, he frowned; she moved surprisingly quickly.

“Kenzi,” she didn’t stop, if he guessed he’d say she started moving faster.  Somehow he’d messed up; the tension in her movements was unmistakable.  What hell had just happened?

“Kenzi stop,” he couldn’t let her go, not like this, “Tell me what’s wrong.”  The pause she took to listen was enough time for him to find his jeans and slip them on.

Turning around would be bad, really bad, cause he would be all looking at her and then he would want to talk it out, give the reason and the easy let down, and it would drag out the hurt.

And she was a lot of things, but masochist didn’t even make the top ten.  All she had to do was buck up and handle things.

“There’s nothing wrong,” she put as much indifference into her voice as she could, “Just avoiding the whole awkward talk,” that was better, she felt more in control; didn’t mean she was turning around though.

Dyson frowned down at her back, “What awkward talk.”

Her gut twisted, “Right, fine, not awkward for you I get it.”  The calm control she had was slipping away fast; she had to get out of there.  She made it as far as the bedroom door, which she vaguely remembered kicking shut last night; again her gut twisted as the memories flickered back at her.

“Neither of us are going anywhere until you tell me what the hell just happened,” super aware of the mostly naked man pressed against her back, Kenzi tried to gather her thoughts.  “Kenzi, please,” he whispered against her hair.

Dyson was at a loss, there had been a moment of panic as he had watched her walk away, the hurt rolling off of her.  The reaction had been swift and automatic, now she was pressed between him and the closed door. 

The struggle to find the words resulted a few short breaths and false starts, “It just wouldn’t be the first time you know that I was kicked out of bed, but I had just thought,”- she had just thought he was different.

“Anyway, I get it, I’m a not in the light of day kind of girl,” the bitterness burned away what felt suspiciously like tears which she wanted no part of, “No problem.”

Hearing her words and understanding them were two very differently things.  Struggling with his frustration he rolled back through the last five minutes and tried to see where everything had fallen apart.

It hit him hard, “I didn’t want you to move from the bed,” he was an idiot; “I was imagining how to keep you there.”

He had missed his cue, “I missed my cue, Kenzi.”

The urge to brush off his words was strong; she fought against the dismissal of his reassurance because getting to stay was not what happened to her.  Kenzi was the girl who got kicked out.  Not having to leave was a change, but the doubt lingered.

“I’m sorry,” her chest tightened, he sounded it too.  Despite everything they had physically shared through the night the drape of his long limbs across her back was more intimate than anything those hours had produced.  All of it was too much, she had to move, “Right, whatever.”

For such a little thing she had some strength, the push rocked him back on his heels.  His shock gave her enough time to open the door, but he recovered much quicker this time.

“No,” he slammed the door shut, pressing and holding her against the grain ignoring her squeal of protest.  “No you are not leaving like this.  Not until you hear me.”

Hear what?  She had heard him and now she had to go, “I heard you, thanks, but I’ve got to go.”

He wasn’t moving and her anger was getting harder to hold on to.

“You can go,” he didn’t move though, “But I want you to stay.  I’m asking you to stay.” The plans formed themselves in an instant.  “I want to climb back into bed, show you how sorry I am,” he kissed her neck. 

“Then we’ll go get breakfast something indulgent,” despite herself Kenzi smiled, “And then we’ll come back here, movies, sex, wine your choice.”  How was it a choice?

Her brain could hardly wrap around what he was saying.

“Seriously,” his chuckle was warm on her shoulder.

“Seriously,” he answered a definite smile in his voice.

Later, when she was wearing his shirt, a phone up to her ear as Bo shrieked at her she would blame that smile.  The choice had been hers though and she was ever so glad she had made it.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
